The Forgotten Legend
by wolftears13
Summary: Sam Winchester is 13 and is once again the new kid at yet another school. But not everything is as it seems and Sam will make life changing discoveries about himself and will meet people who will change his life forever.


A/N: Hey everyone! I am a a huge fan of fan fiction and of supernatural, but this is my first time writting Supernatural fan ficiton, so please go easy on me. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my story. Please review so that I know what you all like, didn't like and what you think I should add and improove on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the original charaters from Supernatural and in no way, shape or form am I recieveing a profit from this story, so please there is no reason to sue me.

The Forgotten Powers - Chapter One

Thirteen year old Sam Winchester sighed as he sat staring at the front doors of his new high school. Dean had dropped him off half an hour ago, yet Sam still could not gather enough courage to bring himself, to step inside the daunting double doors of his new school. Although how long he would stay there he did not know, days, weeks, months, Sam never knew, but always dreaded the time they would move again.

Sam knew he should be used to being the new kid, and starting fresh at another school. Dean would have laughed at Sam's hesitation and simply strolled in like he owned the place. After all Sam had been to that many different schools in the past eight years, he had given up counting after the eleventh.

But that wasn't the only thing that held Sam back from walking through those double doors. There seemed to be a strong sense of something oddly familiar, yet terrifying that had been nagging Sam since he arrived in the town. A feeling that something big beyond those hard wooden school doors would change his life drastically forever, whether Sam was ready or not, he could not tell. Yet with a sigh he finally decided that he was late enough for his first day at school. "No use getting a detention on your first day" Sam thought as he pushed his way through the doors, while the nagging feeling got stronger.

Seventeen year old Dean Winchester sat behind the wheel of his beloved Impala, watching as his little brother 'Sammy' slowly gathered the courage to walk through the front doors. Dean had to laugh at the kid, after all he thought, it wasn't like starting at a new school and being the 'new kid' was a new experience for them, especially when they had been to five different high school in the past six months, thanks to their father John choosing small hunts that didn't require them to stick around in one place for too long.

Dean was glad that he was not attending this new school, as he had decided to quit school and start hunting full-time. Sam had not been entirely pleased about the thought of starting a new school, without his older brother by his side. Which Dean thought was most likely the case with Sam, trying to gather the courage to take his first steps without his big brother there to catch him.

Dean did feel slightly guilty for making Sam have to go it alone, but the kid had been relying on him for far too long, and needed to start learning how to defend himself in the world, or so John had stated. Of course Dean had agreed, especially since he knew himself that he was doing no good at school, he never paid enough attention in class to learn anything, and mainly spent all his time at school causing hell and breaking hearts.

Suddenly Sam stalked through the doors for the first time, like a man on a mission. Dean couldn't help but smile; after all his 'Sammy' was growing up quick and starting to stand on his own two feet.

Three o'clock that afternoon found Sam slamming his locker closed in frustration, as he picked up his school bag determined to get home and do anything possible to forget his first day. Sam of course had been late to his first class and the teacher had of course been less than impressed; making sure to embarrass Sam enough to ensure that he was never late to his class again. Fortunately Sam's other teacher's had cut him some slack, allowing him to sit in the back of the class, in the hopes of disappearing, but unfortunately for Sam the damage had been done and it seemed that the whole school knew of the 'new kid' Sam Winchester. It seemed like the whole school now thought he was a looser, with this belief being reinforced by the events at lunch time which forced Sam to have to hide in the male toilets till the bell rang.

For one thing Sam hoped that his father finished his new hunt sooner rather than later so he could leave the god awful school. But his prayers were not answered as a guy from year 11, whom he had managed to piss off dragged him down the hall to the school basement and slammed him against the wall.

"Just what the hell are you doing here hunter?" the boy spat angrily in his face furiously shaking Sam, causing his head to slam against the brick wall, making the edges of his vision go black.

"Put him down Simon!" a female voice stated firmly "He is not here to hurt you, and neither is his family." Simon's anger deflated as he let Sam go and walked towards the girl.

"And just what is his family here for Kyra?" Simon asked frustrated "You want to explain to me exactly what the hunters are here for then, cos' I have never known a hunter who has passed through, to not try and take a stab at my family." Sam watched amazed as Kyra seemed to be unfazed by Simon's anger, instead holding a firm gaze with the boy before answering.

"They will not go after your family Simon; I can assure you of that. Especially since one of their own is one," Simon's eyes grew wide at this statement and turned to stare at Sam, who looked at the two with a confused expression on his face.

"One?" Sam asked, "One of what exactly?" this Kyra to smile as she walked up to him, fixing her strong gaze with Sam's.

"That is all part of the journey of discovery young hunter and something that you will figure out in due time."

"What journey? What are you talking about?" Sam asked the strange girl feeling frustrated and confused, his feelings only served to increase as Kyra smiled at him and placed her hands on his temples and leaned her forehead against his; softly speaking an incantation.

"W-what are you doing?" Sam asked panicked but was refused an answer when an almighty pain exploded in his head, causing him to scream until his throat was raw, while millions of images flittered in front of his eyes while a massive, yet familiar feeling of power surged through him. Then it seemed to Sam that as quickly as the pain, images and surging power began it stopped. Kyra let go of Sam allowing him to weakly collapse onto the cold, hard cement floor. With his grip on consciousness quickly slipping, Sam blinked up at the girl, by the name of Kyra, asking the silent of question of why?

"Welcome back Sam," was the only reply Sam received before he finally lost his grip on consciousness and his mind was plunged into darkness, while Kyra and Simon left, leaving Sam alone in the basement. No one seemed to notice the items in the basement that were floating in mid air or the fact the Sam, although unconscious was pulsing with light and power.


End file.
